


Should've Asked your Name

by casismymrdarcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, no beta we die like a warrior in the battlefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: When Bobby ordered Dean Winchester to go to the charity event with Masquerade theme, not pleased is the most polite way of describing what he feels like. But then he met with a blue eyes stranger with black mask and they bonded over their hatred for the party. To spice things up, Dean suggested that they use codenames to keep up with the party theme, which he thought was a brilliant idea (at that moment)But now the stranger is gone and Dean has no way to look for him. All he had is the codename that the stranger gave to him:Angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Meet Cute with a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever multi chapters fic. Let's see how this one go. :)

Dean Winchester had never felt anxious in his whole life. Not even when he had to climb 6 stories stairs rescuing some kids from an apartment on fire. Not when he needed to reach on top of a 12 foot tree just to get scratches on the face by Mr. Whiskers who went up chasing some birds and didn’t know how to go back down.

But this? Party full of rich people and he didn’t know anyone? This takes the cake. The whole _goddamn_ cake.

_________

Dean cannot contain his laughter as he reads through the card Bobby handed it to him. 

“I know this is for charity and whatever but what the fuck? Masquerade theme? Whoever came out with that idea has definitely watched too much Zorro and Phantom of The Opera,” He landed himself on the couch, crossing his legs as he looked at Bobby.

“So yeah, what does this card gotta do with me? You want some suggestions for the mask you should wear? How about peacock feathers? I heard they are in trend right now.” Dean flashes his grin to Bobby.

Bobby’s face blank as he stares at Dean.

“Actually, you’re the one that’s gonna be at that party,”

Smile fades from Dean’s face. He sat up straight. 

“You’re _kidding_ right?”

“Nope. I have some other thing to attend to, so you need to go there on the behalf of the precinct”. 

“Why me? Can’t you, like get I dunno, get Rufus or Benny?”

“They both have things to do,” Bobby said, face turning away from Dean, mouth quirked like he was holding a smile.

Something clicked in Dean.

“Is this a payback for calling you a grumpy old man yesterday? It was a joke Bobby and you know it-” 

“Well son, this is an order and I expect you to follow it.” Bobby flashes a winning grin to him.

_Dammit. This man is out for revenge._

“Can’t I get a say in this?”

“Nope. Now get out and I suggest you start looking for the mask,”

_\------------_

Dean was pacing around the living room as he talked, his voice sound frantic.

“Masquerade Party Sammy?! _Why?_ ”

Sam closed his files with a sigh. He was planning to read more into the case file that night for the upcoming trials. Well, judging by how erratic his brother sounds, that needed to wait. He crossed his hands and leaned into the couch.

“Well, because it's a charity event and they wanted to have some anonymous way for people to donate. I guess the most fun way to do that is by wearing a mask all night,” Sam said as a way of explanation.

Dean stopped pacing and now he was staring at Sam’s face in disbelief. 

_“Anonymous_ ? It would only cover around your eyes, Sam. It’s not exactly _that hard_ to recognize the face,” 

“Well take it this way. Treat _this_ as a Batman cosplay event. You did have Batman’s mask stashed in your closet right?” Sam grinned, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“You know what, _fuck you Sam,”_

\------

It did cross Dean’s mind to wear the Batman mask (Charlie gifted to him last summer). It would be _hilarious._ But then he remembered that he was gonna get yelled at by Bobby if he did wear that and so he decided against it.

Instead he grabbed a fancy golden mask that he found at the thrift shop (hey for 99 cents that’s a steal!), picked up the suits from the dry cleaner (the only one he had and that’s because he bought it for Jody and Donna’s wedding three years ago), cleaned up himself nicely and headed to the party. 

___

He grabbed another champagne flute as the waiter passed by, drinking it in one gulp. Around him, flocks of ladies with red lipsticks and men flashing their white teeth mingled around, maybe talking about their new yacht that they had bought or whatever those rich people talked about nowadays. Their embellished masks were glittering under the chandelier light, in stark contrast of Dean’s plain gold mask. He felt out of place even with the fancy suits on. 

_He can do this. He’s Dean fucking Winchester._

He looked at his watch. Bobby said he just needed to stay there at least until the mayor arrived (the mayor famously likes to arrive fashionably late) cause he needed to introduce himself to her to prove he’s attending the event. He asked around and they said she was going to come at 10 o’clock.

An hour more to go then. 

He was glancing around the party, thinking on his next move when he saw him. A guy with a plain black mask standing near the curtain by himself. 

Dean was intrigued. First of all this guy was drinking a glass of plain water in a party where there’s free booze everywhere. Secondly, he also kept looking at his watch which makes Dean think this guy was also waiting to check out from this place. Just like him.

_An ally._

He walked towards the stranger.

“What a fancy party huh,” Dean said to strike a conversation.

The stranger turned to face him. Bright blue eyes were looking at him from the hole of the mask which apparently was not _that_ plain, (it had a silver feather pattern adorning it). Dean’s breath hitched. 

_Fuck. His eyes are beautiful._

“Too fancy,”’ the stranger replied with a gravelly voice that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. 

_Fuckity fuck._

“Yeah man, it’s for charity, but why can’t they just donate it without having to do all of _this_ ,” Dean said while gesturing around him.

“ _Exactly._ Also what’s the point of this absurd mask anyway? If you asked me, this is just an elaborate ruse for rich people to play dress up,” the guy said bitterly.

_Holy shit. He found his soulmate._

“Thank you! That’s what I’ve been thinking about too. Anyways, where’s my manner? Hi my name is-” Dean stopped short. An idea came into his mind, an idea he thought was brilliant at that moment which totally wasn't gonna bite him in the ass later on.

“What do you say if we use _codenames_?” Dean grinned.

“Codenames?” The stranger said as he tilted his head to the side.

_Damn his adorable._

“Yeah, this whole party wanted some anonymity slash mystery, so why don’t we just play into it? It would be fun,”

The stranger squinted his eyes as he considered the proposal.

“Alright.” he replied.

Dean smiled as he put his hand up, “My name is Hunter.”

“Hunter?”

“Long story short, my dad used to take me to hunting trips,”

“I see. Well then, my name is Angel.” The guy shook Dean’s hand. 

_Such a firm grip._

“Quite bold to claim yourselves as an Angel I see, ”

Angel just shrugged nonchalantly. 

“It suits your mask by the way.” Dean said with a smile. Angel blushed a little as he looked at Dean.

Angel and Dean locked eyes, and it may sound cheesy but Dean swore the sound of the people seemed to disappear and in that moment they were the only one there. Dean’s mouth felt dry under his gaze and he subconsciously licked his lips. He saw Angel’s eyes following the movement.

_Fuck._

“I’m going to get a drink. Do you need anything?” Dean blurted, releasing their hands.

“Just plain water please,”

“Whoa, trying to stay hydrated, thirsty for something?” Dean winced as the words came out from his mouth. 

Angel just chuckled.

“Just trying to stay sober,” he replied.

“Gotcha,” Dean said as he makes double finger guns. 

_Oh God. Stop it Dean._

He immediately turned and went to the open bar before he could do any more cringe worthy gestures. It was several minutes before he could get the order and when he returned, Angel was not there. He asked around and even checked the bathroom, but no trace of him could be found. No use of asking the guards, they were very secretive ( _this is a high end party sir, their privacy is our main concern_ ). 

He even tried to look into the guest book before he realized he didn’t even have _his real name._

_Fucking hell._


	2. The Day After

“Codenames Dean?  _ Really?”  _ Charlie said incredulously.

Dean took a sip of his coffee before dropping and covering his head on the table partly because he was embarrassed and partly because his head was still spinning from the amount of champagne he consumed last night. 

“I thought it was cool,” Dean groaned between his arms, a lump of mess. 

They were having lunch together at the café during Charlie break time. As for Dean, it was his day off,  _ thank goodness  _ because at least he can get an extra hour of sleep. He did stay at the event until the mayor came which was later than expected, so no complaint there from Bobby.

“Cool idea, poor execution,” Charlie said while sipping her coffee. The remark was returned with another groan from Dean.

“So, have you told Sam?’

“Yes,” Dean replied. After he came back home, Sam was still on the couch, body hunched, looking at his laptop. Dean tried to cover, putting on his stoic face but it took one look from him and Sam knew something was up. He ends up telling him about what happened after much pressure from Sam. (this kid really has the talent to be a lawyer)

‘What did he say?” Charlie asked curiously. 

“Quote ‘you’re not a bunch of spies Dean to be playing this sort of game’ while laughing his ass out,” the tip of Dean’s ear was red as he recalled their conversation last night. It took a bunch of hits on Sam’s face with a pillow to stop his laughter. 

“Wait.  _ What if this Angel was really a spy? _ ” Charlie leaned in, with a face that Dean recognised as her “conspiracy theory” face. 

“What?”

“Well, you said that he was standing alone suspiciously, didn’t drink because he’s trying to stay sober which sound even more suspicious, he’s been looking at his watch periodically and somehow he disappeared without a trace which would have meant that he was spying on someone or _maybe_ _just maybe_ he was there planning to steal an artwork or something. Also what more convenient than a masquerade party where you wear a mask and no one can see your face? What do you make of that?” Charlie said with wide eyes and finished it by leaning back to the chair.

_ Damn this girl really did say all of that in one breath.  _

“Yeah, but no artwork has been stolen and he didn’t give any “spy vibe” to me. Also that mask only covered the area of around his eyes so I’ve seen enough of him to know that he has messy dark bed hair, the strongest jaw with a hint of stubble, lips that’s a little bit chapped, beautiful blue eyes, and voice that-” 

Charlie raised her hand, effectively cutting down Dean’s monologue.

“You can stop there Romeo, I’m not a sketch artist, you don’t need to describe all of that,” Charlie clasped her hands together as she continued. “Okay maybe he’s not a spy. Anyway, let’s get the facts straight- stop making that face Dean. I know this situation is not straight at all- so he’s attending the event for rich folks, so have you considered that  _ maybe _ he’s one of them?”

“He’s not. You should see his face. He as contempt as I am,”

“Maybe he's a self-loathing rich guy? I heard it was all the rage now,” Charlie said while crossing her arms.

Dean scoffed at the notion. Charlie lifted her hands in surrender motion.

“Well, I guess we’ll never know. It’s not like you’re going to see this guy again,” Charlie said, resigned. 

Dean's face dropped as he was considering Charlie’s words. Maybe she’s right, this is  _ hopeless.  _ This ain’t some rom com, this is  _ real life.  _ He’s never going to see Angel ever again. He felt a pang of hurt through him. Can’t believe he felt like this for someone that he met for barely a half an hour. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dean replied solemnly. Charlie patted his hand with a sympathetic look. 

“So, anyways movie tonight?” Dean asked as he plastered a wide smile in an attempt to change the subject. Sam has a date with Eileen tonight and Dean would be alone ( _ lonely). _

“Sorry buddy, not tonight. I’m having dinner with my college friend. So, raincheck?”

_ It’s just his luck.  _

“Raincheck.” Dean said with a sigh. Charlie was about to say something when Totally Spies intro was heard ringing from her cellphone. She looked at the caller's name and rolled her eyes.

“Your boss?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. I guess he accidently deleted another file again,” Charlie said with a sigh as she stood up. “I’m going to buy another cup of coffee before heading back to the office. Maybe several. Do you want some?”

“Yeah sure,” Dean replied. He watched as Charlie got in line behind a tall man with blonde hair while picking up her phone as her boss called her again.. 

He looked back at his cup and emptied the remaining coffee in it with a gulp. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed, thinking about the lonely night ahead.

____

Balthazar grabbed two cups of coffee from the barista while giving her his most charming smile. He turned around, almost collided with a red hair woman who was standing too close behind him (she was talking on the phone and didn’t notice). After some apologies, he continued walking, crossing the streets and heading towards the hospital building.

Some of the nurses and doctors greeted him as he walked by, and he nodded back. He finally reached his destination and knocked on the open door labelled Dr Castiel Novak as the person inside raised his head.

“Hey Cassie, guess what I brought you?” Balthazar said as he handed over one of the coffee cups towards the guy who now had gotten up from his chair at the sight of him. 

“Is this coffee from the café across the street? Thank you so much Bal,” Castiel said as he grabbed the coffee and took a sip. He sighed a relief breath. 

"No problem.  I've met Zachariah this morning. He said they raised more than enough money for a new hospital wing from the fancy party event. He also said that you leaved the party early last night. Why?’’ Balthazar asked as he took a sip of his own coffee.

“Got oncall in the middle of it,” 

“You must be so relieved. I know party is not your cup of tea, charity or not,” Balthazar remarked. 

At other times he would be relieved, but last night was different. Such a shame he didn’t even get to tell Hunter he was leaving. But his job came first.  _ Like it always does.  _

He finished the coffee and checked the time. 

“Sorry Bal, but I need to check on the patient now, talk to you later. Again, thanks for the coffee,” Castiel said as he threw the empty cup into the trash can. Balthazar just waved lazily back.

Castiel made his way down the hall and into one of the rooms. A five year old boy with dirty blonde hair was sitting on the bed, with his mother standing besides him. They both smiled when they saw Castiel entering the room, particularly the young boy who’s now giddy with excitement. 

“Hello Jack and Mrs Kline,” Castiel greeted them.

“ _ Angel! _ ” Jack exclaimed loudly. 

His mother just smiled apologetically at Castiel who returned it with a small smile. He has gotten used to the Jack’s nickname by now but somehow the remark has made his thoughts flickered back to the man with green eyes and freckles on his face. 

He pushed the thought away as he focused on Jack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than I expected because I was busy at my workplace. Anyways I'm not a native english speaker and I don't have beta so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.


	3. Regarding Castiel

_ He should cancel this. _

Castiel was tired, sleepy and a little bit grumpy. He was so out of it he’d considered to drink the coffee from the hospital cafeteria before coming to the restaurant. It’s not like he had some kind of elite tastebud or anything, but the coffee really tasted _terrible._ Maybe it’s the type of coffee they use or maybe because it was the old coffee machine unwashed or combination of both, whatever it was, the result was horrendous coffee. He shuddered as he recalled drinking it when Zachariah was showing him around when he first transferred here. Long story short, he almost puke the content back but forced it down on the name of professionalism.

The coffee that Balthazar brought him helped him get through the afternoon, but now, hours later, the effect has worn off. He sighed as he looked at his watch.

_ 10 minutes to go.  _

Castiel had arrived at the restaurant earlier than expected (he’s still new to this place and left his home early). He was debating whether to stay in the car or wait for his friend, in which he said  _ fucked it _ and enter the restaurant where his friend already booked a seat near a window for them. 

He had been scrolling through his phone for the past few minutes to spend the time before he felt bored and put it down. He looked at the place around him, taking in the scenery. The restaurant was nice. It has a homely vibe to it, with the light casting a warm yellow glow, and ambient music in the background. He got to admit his friend got a taste.

He continued to look around, watching the customers. There were only a few people there, mostly families and friends hanging out, but a couple at one of the booths had captured his interest. A lean guy with slightly long hair was trying to communicate in sign languages with a dark hair girl sitting in front of him. She was nodding and smiling each time he got it right and he returned the smile bashfully. He then placed his hand on her and intertwined their hands, eyes soft as they gaze at each other. 

_ Castiel never felt so alone in his life.  _

It has been years since he’s on dates or anything remotely close to that. With over 50 hours a week spent working, his social life was basically non-existent. His only interaction nowadays was with his co-worker and patients. He can't even remember the last time he had any interesting conversation.

Except with Hunter.

Castiel was having a bad day, getting forced to attend the party by Zachariah who insisted that they need to kiss rich people's ass so they would donate. They got into a heated argument when Castiel replied sarcastically if this has been one of the doctor's job descriptions. After some more argument, he reluctantly agreed but notified the hospital to give him a call if there’s any emergency case just so he can have an excuse to leave early.

He was mostly annoyed because he knew the reason Zachariah was so adamant of having him there was because of his family name. Novak’s name was renowned for their line of successful companies, headed by his father Charles “Chuck” Novak and his loyal elder brother Michael. Even his other siblings have their own businesses. So when Castiel said he wanted to pursue a career in medicine, most of them were contemptuous of his decision. That never stops him. So he transferred here, in an effort to begin his new life away from his disapproving family.

Castiel was hiding in the corner from the other guests when he heard a remark besides him. When he turned, he saw a tall guy with a golden mask standing besides him. The guy was smiling, a charming one that made his face look almost boyish. Castiel’s eyes widened at that sight, wondering about the guy’s intention. Lifetime of being in the spotlight has made him suspicious of any people that approached him. 

So he made sure to put some disdain about the party in his voice tone, and by gauging the stranger's reaction, he seemed to share the same opinion with him. Castiel was relieved to say at least. But when the stranger started to introduce himself, he was in dread. His first name was unique enough for people to connect it back to Novak's household. He braced himself for the inevitable.

So when the stranger suggested that they used codenames, Castiel was perplexed.  _ Did he just read my mind?  _ He thought to himself, eyes squinted. After a brief pause he agreed. 

He said his name was Hunter with a short story of how his dad used to take him for hunting trips which Castiel thought was adorable. In turn, he subconsciously associated the word adorable with Jack, and thus he used Angel, Jack’s nickname for him. He blushed when he saw Hunter smile at him, which at this point he decided he can never get enough of it. 

When they gaze into each other eyes, time seemed to slow down, allowing Castiel to stare into what he finally found out was a pair of beautiful green eyes with freckles on his cheeks. He can’t help to follow the movement of Hunter’s tongue as lick his lips, enticing in the moment. 

Hunter seemed aware of that and let go of their hands while Castiel was blushing furiously. When Hunter asked if he was thirsty for something there was no doubt in his mind that  _ he had seen  _ the way Castiel was ogling him. Castiel simply replied by chuckling awkwardly to hide his embarrassment while hoping for the earth to swallow him. The universe responded quickly that night, by calling him in the form of a medical emergency that needed his attention. He went into autopilot mode and rushed as fast as he could to the hospital. It was after the case was settled that he remembered he forgot to tell Hunter he was leaving. 

He exhaled slowly at the memory. It seemed everything he did  _ turned out wrong.  _

He glanced at his watch and suddenly realised that his friend was late. Thinking that anything bad had happened, he picked up his phone and called her. Then as the dial connected, he heard the intro song of Totally Spies in the restaurant. He turned around and saw Charlie, waving at him as she made her way to Castiel. He pushed the end call button as he stood up to greet her.

“I’m so sorry Castiel! It was my stupid boss, he deleted all the important files, urghh like seriously. I know I should have called you but I thought I could make it in time,” Charlie said, out of breath as she hugged him. “I missed you! It’s been years since I last saw you!” Charlie said excitedly while holding both of Castiel’s arms. 

“I missed you too,” Castiel replied, smiling. 

When he saw Charlie, so energetic with her infectious smile, he silently grateful he didn’t cancel this appointment. 

\----

He had enjoyed the conversation with Charlie, reminiscing their past college shenanigans, where Charlie practically dragged him to try new things. The couple that Castiel had been watching before came by their table when they noticed Charlie. She introduced the tall guy as Sam Winchester, and his girlfriend, Eileen Leahy. Charlie explained to him that she is Sam’s brother's best friend since high school. They strike a small conversation, before the couple part ways. They continued their chatter after that, laughing merrily into the night.

Castiel left the dinner with a full stomach and a lighter heart, promising to meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their paths are almost converging at this point.
> 
> Anyways I got the inspiration for Castiel's feeling tired after working and still going for a dinner date with his friend from a real life event where my bff, a doctor who had worked more than 12 hours shift tried to go on dinner date with me. However one deviation from the story is that she fell asleep instead so we had to arrange for another day. In my defense, I don't even know that she was working that day cause her schedule kept changing. So in conclusion, the doctor's schedules are wacked, and I pity them tremendously.


End file.
